The embodiments herein relate generally to engine design.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, jet engines suffered from excessive noise, fuel consumption, speed limitations and air volume limitations. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem by pushing energy forward with exhaust.